


Customs

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Dressing, Gen, Jewelry, Marriage, Memories, Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn prepares for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Marriages" challenge on [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

_Something old._

The skin at the back of her neck prickled as she fastened the clasp of the necklace Eomer had given her. It was a fair thing of wrought gold and pearls, light as a breath, and had belonged to her mother who had died when Eowyn was but a child.

The flutter in her stomach was altogether new.

_Something borrowed._

Ioreth had insisted on lending her a pair of white kid gloves, something she dared not refuse.

Rising, she reached for the dark blue mantle folded on the bed. She would wear it to honour Finduilas.

_Something blue._


End file.
